1. Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to magnetic frames, arrangements, magnetic frame kits and magnet frame assemblies, and particularly to multi-piece magnetic frame devices that easily assemble and dis-assemble for use. Included are magnetic frame devices that have multi-purpose features.
2. Description of Related Art
Picture frames and other framing devices are known for displaying various works of art, photographs, paintings, informational materials, awards, children's papers, and the like, often framing two-dimensional items. Typically these are designed to rest on a generally horizontal surface such as a table, desk or dresser, and/or to be suspended from a generally vertical wall or the like, with the objective of adding decorative and personal touches to a location or a piece of furniture or a fixture, such as a room, a wall or a table or dresser. Usually, picture frames and other framing devices have a single function intended to comply with such objectives.
Certain household and/or office products or devices having supporting and/or framing functions incorporate magnetic features directed to objectives such as providing magnetic strips and magnetic attachment members for purposes of assembly and dis-assembly of components of such devices. Other magnetic framing devices have organizing objectives and do not necessarily add a framing or a decorative element or enhancement.